Multi-media processing devices have become prevalent and tend to be light and slim minimizing weight and size with corresponding slim batteries which provide power to the media devices. However, the demands on the device batteries including the number of installed executable applications and power consumed during execution of the applications tends to increase enhancing the need for managing power of the media devices in a smart fashion.
It is known to manage power of a media device by control of a time period of driving a backlight by turning off a backlight where there is no input from a user during a predetermined time period. However, a backlight is sometimes turned off in known systems irrespective of an intention of a user, so that the user is inconvenienced. For example, when the user reads text by using a particular application, the media device turns off the backlight if a set time period elapses leading to user dissatisfaction. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related problems.